


Only in My Dreams

by Riptide14



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide14/pseuds/Riptide14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The setting is about 6 months after the epilogue. Basic premise is about Tobias's life after where it leaves off. He begins having vivid dreams with Tris who warns him of some danger coming to the city that he and his friends will have to stop before he threatens to destroy the city. Can Tobias save the city once again and stay away from the paralyzing grief of losing Tris? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE FINISHED ALLEGIANT! Which by the way if anyone wants to talk about their feelings of the book you can find me on tumblr: youseethingsandyouknow.  
> ~Riptide14

**_" When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love."_ **

**_Bob Dylan, "Make You Feel My Love."_ **

Chapter 1

"  _Tobias...Tobias_ "

As the bright golden sun hits my face I moan and cover my eyes with my arm. I don't want to wake up. And it's not just because it's the middle of a freezing winter in Chicago. I can deal with that. It's because of my dreams. I have been having a lot that involve her. My if it's a dream I don't want to leave that false reality. I want to hold on to anything that I can remember about her. It's been almost 3 years now and it hasn't been any easier. I take each day at a time and I still have bad days. Really bad days. Sometimes all of my memories of her come rushing back and drown me in it's wake. The dream tonight was different though. I have dreamt of her many times before but usually it's recalling a memory of her. But this time she was directly talking to me just like she used to. She was trying to warn me of something but I couldn't make out what it was.

My alarm goes off and now I know I have to get up. I groan and get off the beaten up couch that I call my bed. My apartment isn't much but I don't need that much. The space is enough for me. I go to my bathroom and take a long shower, letting my head go under the shower head for a long time. I can't shake this dream. It was so vivid and real. I just wanted to reach out and touch her again. Feel her warmth spread through me like the sunrise hitting the city. When she died I was too numb and in shock to realize that I would never see or touch her again. Then the following months came and I felt everything. All of my pain, grief and longing for her hit me hard and it was hard to do again. But thanks to my friends and time I have gotten better, taking everything with baby steps. Even though its been so long since her death nothing goes away. I can dull my pain but it will always be apart of me just like her memory. Right now I can tell already that this day is going to be hard since this dream keeps popping up in my head.

I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body. I look in the mirror at my bare chest. My dauntless tattoos are still a reminder of my former life and they help to remind me on bad days that it was real. She was real. I look at the small black bird identical to her old ones placed on her chest. I got that tattoo done a couple of months after her death because I needed something permanent. Memories may blur or fade but her bird will be forever with me. Just like she will be forever in my heart. On my back I have a small roman numeral 6 in the space between the factions and flames. Both sides remind me of the two different sides of her that I was lucky to have known. The bird reminds me of her kindness and compassion. She always made sure that I was my best. She made me a better man. The numeral shows her strength and bravery. She was small but she had a fire in her that even the biggest and bravest people couldn't match. She made me stronger.

Suddenly memories of everything come rushing back to me. I see my hands catching Tris off the net and seeing that fire in her eyes. I remember climbing the Ferris Wheel and her standing up to my father in my landscape. I remember her strength and her lip-

 _Stop_  I tell myself as some tears form at my eyes.  _Push it back_.

I rush out of the bathroom after freshening up and get dressed. I cover my tattoos with a dress shirt and tie. I cover one part of my life as I expose the new part of my life.

Once I am done, I get my coat and I make my way to my apartment door and lock it up. I walk down the stairs and out of the building to work. The wind is howling against my body occasionally swaying my body to the right. I work with the city representative Johanna. She is currently running for our first city mayor in 4th Chicago. I am excited for the election and for her. I think her strengths in politics and neogatating will make her great leader for the city. I recently got promoted to her chief of staff and I honestly don't think I have the qualifications for it. But for some reason Johanna thinks I do so I agreed to the postion. If you asked me a couple of years ago what I would be doing now I definitely would not say that I would be in politics. Three years ago the idea of leading people made me sick because it was a constant reminder of how similar my father and I are. Three years ago I had very different plans for my future. But as I have learned these past couple of years nothing goes as planned. When my world came tumbling down from Tris's death I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to carry on. But now I know that it's how we pick up the broken pieces that defines us. And I am the person I am today because of it.

I walk into the glass building of City Hall and Marty the doorman says hello like he usually does. All I really know about him is that his mind was swiped at the O'Hare attack three years ago. The one that Tris stopped from spreading to the cit-

 _Stop. Think of something else_.

But he seems nice enough. I give him a small smile and make my way to the elevators. Unfortunately I do work in a pretty tall building but it's only five stories and not twenty- three or something. No one knows about my fear and I feel like I am back at Dauntless trying to hide it. My office is not by any windows so once I am on my floor it doesn't bother me too much.

The elevator chimes and I pause and take a deep breath before getting in. I push the button and as the doors are closing someone calls

" Hold the elevator please!"

I stop the doors with my hand and I am surprised to see Matthew running up. He looks at me and says

" Hey Tobias how are you?"

I let him in and say," Fine. You?"

He shrugs and says," Can't complain."

I wonder why he is at city hall and I blurt out, " Why are you here?"

He turns to me and says," Well for two reasons. I need to get a permit for a new house I am building with Christina and I have come to ask you something."

Now I am really confused.

" Wait are you and Christina are dating?"

He looks surprised and says," Sorry I thought you would have known. We have been dating for the last 6 months. We decided to move in together last week and thought why not build a house. "

Of course I feel a little bang at my heart because that's what I always imagined doing with Tris but I once again push that dream out of my head. But I am a little surprised that Christina didn't tell me but I guess I have been too busy and maybe she didn't think it was something I needed to know. But why a house? It's only them right?

" Well congrats I am happy for the both of you. What was it you needed to tell me about?"

" Oh right. So you know that serum I have been researching? Well I have perfected it and I wanted to see if you wanted to try it. It's called resurrection serum and it triggers past memories. Christina tried it and told me she saw Will and Uriah. She said it was very real and she was able to touch them and have conversations with them. It basically brings back people the subject has lost. I just wanted to offer it to you because of...Tris."

My heart feels like it has dropped down into my stomach. This has to be a joke or something

" This has to be a joke. There isn't a serum that can do that."

Matthew sighs and says," Well not yet. I haven't told anyone besides Christina and you. But it's real Tobias. I tried it too and it's unreal. I just thought if you wanted to-"

" I will do it." I interrupt him.

He smiles and the elevator dings and as he walks towards the door he says" Meet me tomorrow at the labs."

I nod and as the elevator doors close I am nervous and excited at the same time. But I don't know if this will help me move on or take me back to three years ago. But whatever happens afterwards I know I have to do this. I have to see her again. When the elevator reaches my floor I barely notice until some intern asks, " Are you going up or.."

I roll my eyes and get off as I say, " I work here."

I walk past the stupid intern and make my way to my office. But before I can even take my coat off, Johanna comes in and closes the door. I turn to look at her and she looks at me and says, "I have some really exciting news!"

I look at her and emotionlessly ask, " What is it?"

She squeals and says," My other running mate dropped out last night! I won by default!"

I am really confused because the elections are tonight. But I don't want Johanna to think I am not happy because I am. I mean it made my job easier and she won mayor which I wanted her to.

"That's great Johanna."

She smiles and says, "I am getting sworn in tomorrow at 10am. Make sure you tell the rest of the staff and we can work out the arrangments later because I have a conference call with The Bureau."

The Bureau. That word does not sit right with me. In the last three years there are very few people that I can say I hate. But the people and the Bureau I despise. They took everything from me all because of their stupid experiments and tests. They took he-

_Stop. It. Safe it for later._

"Alright Johanna. I will see you later for arrangments."

She smiles and walks out of my office. I go to my desk and sit down. Between the candidate suspiciously bailing out and the serum thing I need to sit down. Although I thought this day was going to be bad, I was proved wrong. I might be able to see Tris again tomorrow and Johanna won the election for mayor. Nothing can get worse right?

"Hey Mr. Eaton?"

I look up and see that same stupid intern standing at my door. So now she remembers me.

"Yes?"

She looks frightened by me which I don't see too often since my Dauntless days. She bites her lip and says, " So small problem. I might have accidently pushed the copier out the window."

I stare at her and say angrily, " Seriously. How dumb are you?"

Well never mind. This day is going to be bad.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_"Staring at the ceiling in the dark_ **

**_Same old empty feeling in your heart_ **

**_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_ **

**_Well you see her when you fall asleep_ **

**_But never to touch and never to keep_ **

**_'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep"_ **

**_Passenger, "Let Her Go."_ **

 

Chapter 2

 

I walk into my apartment and slam the door. I am exhausted from work, the election and most importantly the information Matthew told me. I am been tossing the idea around in my head all day. The apartment is freezing but I don't mind it because I am too frustrated and tired to care. But I didn't notice how hungry I was until my stomach grumbles. I go to the refrigerator and get the same old boring dinner. After I heat it up, I sit at my small table and have the usual lonely dinner. And after repeating this routine I call it a night and go to the couch. I can't sleep. My mind is racing about the serum. I don't know if it's going to help. But I can't let my fear of grief and loneliness get in my way. I have to do this. Maybe this is what those dreams mean. Is this what Tris was trying to tell me? I fall asleep running the possibilities in my head

_" Tobias. Wake up." A familiar voice calls. I slowly open my eyes and I stare into the blue eyes that I missed so much._

_" Tris?" I ask groggily as I wake up_

_" Wh-what are you doing here?"_

_She smiles at me and says," wouldn't you love to know. "_

_I sit up and reach out to touch her but somehow she is further back then I thought._

_" Tris! Wait!"_

_She is slowly fading away as she smiles and says," you're moment is coming Tobias. You have to save them."_

_" Save them? Save who? Tris wait!"_

_And then I hear a gunshot_

I jump and sit up in my bed screaming. My body is sweaty and I am breathing hard. This dream was even more vivid then yesterday's. What is going on? I rub my face and grit my teeth. She was so close. I just wanted to touch her again. I just want to be with her again. I need to be with her again. I can't do this anymore. Tears begin to form and I say to myself:

_Stop. Don't do this._

But it's too late and all of the pain, grief, loneliness, guilt and longing come back and hits my body hard. I am sobbing uncontrollably and my body is shaking. This just isn't fair. I thought I was picking up the pieces and healing but I am not. I don't think I ever can.

Soon when my blanket is damp with tears, I finally calm down and touch the birds on my chest. I have to remember that I might see her again in the morning. I rub my red eyes and lay back down on the couch trying to go to sleep. But I can't and I stare at the ceiling.

In the morning I get up and get ready. Forty-five minutes later I am already at the lab with Matthew. He greets me and walks me into the lab. It's white and steely reminding me of the room where we did the fear simulations in Dauntless. Matthew motions to the cold chair and I sit down and lean back. He comes over with a needle with a clear liquid.

" So what will happen is that I will inject you with the serum while you are laying down. Unlike the other serums it makes you fall asleep. Once you are asleep I can only grant you 30 minutes before I have to get you out. Any more then that and you could die. Understand?" He asks.

I nod at Matthew and he takes the needle and injects it into my neck. I haven't been injected in a while so I jump at first but relax once I am familiar with it. Slowly my body feels heavier and my eyes start to close. And then I am gone.

_I am now walking through a meadow. It is a beautiful sunny day and the skies are blue and clear. I haven't seen anything so beautiful before and it amazes me that this might have been how the world was before the Purity Wars._

_"Tobias!" a voice calls._

_I turn towards it and my stomach does a flip. It's her._

_" Tris." I respond breathlessly._

_She is a little further away then me but she smiles and rushes towards me. I quickly walk to her and we meet half way. And I touch her. I touch her and I wrap her up in my arms and spin her small yet strong body around. I remember how her body felt, warm and certain and I hold her close. She wraps her hands around my neck and buries her head in my shoulder as she starts sobbing. I start to cry too and we hold each. Finally I pull away just enough to look at her and I drink in her face. It's even more beautiful then I remember and it's so soft and angelic. She has long hair again, her golden hair shining in the sunlight. She is wearing a long white flowing dress. I have never really seen her in a dress but she looks gorgeous. I rub my thumb over her cheeks wiping away her tears and I slowly lean in. My lips find hers and it's like we haven't missed a thing. We were made for each other and I see that now as our lips collide. I kiss her lovingly and passionately, pouring all of my emotions from the last three years into it. She does the same as she pulls me closer and it's the best kiss in my life. She pulls back and looks at me, saying with tears in her eyes," I missed you so much. I am so sorry, I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to I sw-."_

_I hush her as she starts to cry again and I say," I know. I missed you too. God I missed you so much. " I say as my voice cracks and I hug her tightly again never wanting to let go. Tris holds me and then pulls back to look at me._

_She takes my rough hands and says," Listen there is something I need to warn you about Tobias."_

_This sounds too familiar. Wait has it been really her in my dreams?_

_" Wait those dreams...they were actually you?"_

_She nods and says," There is a lot about the world that you don't know Tobias. Where I have been for the last three years is nothing you have ever seen before. It's not heaven but it can be close. Right now I am stuck between the two worlds and I supposedly can't leave until I find peace with my loved ones. I can't leave until I help you and the city. Tobias something is out there that will destroy the city and the world. You need to stop them. I have been watching you and."_

_" Wait you have? How?"_

_She smirks and says" Tobias I am basically a ghost. This is all part of what I am doing. But even though I am controlling this. " She squeezes my hand, "Like for instance I can I touch you here. But in the real world you physically can't see me but I have been there. I have seen everything that my death has done to you and I am so sorry. I didn't want this for you. I wanted you to move on and forgive me."_

_I look at her and I can't keep my eyes off of her. I don't want to be away from her again._

_"It's alright Tris. Sure these three years have been hell but I don't blame you. At first I was very angry but now I have accepted why you sacrificed yourself and I am at peace with it. "_

_She smiles and says," I hope so. I can't see you in pain anymore. It breaks my heart. But listen. There is a very powerful destructive weapon in Chicago. A resistance group wants to unleash it on the city and you have to find them and stop it before something bad happens."_

_"How can I do that Tris? I have no idea who this resistance group is let alone what they want."_

_She sighs and says, " I know you don't but you need to look out for it. You are the only one in that city who can lead them and stop its destruction."_

_"But I am not their leader. Johanna was elected mayor and she will be."_

_She looks at me with those bright eyes that I missed so much and says, "You shouldn't doubt your strength Tobias. You always told me how strong and kind I was and you gave me the confidence to be brave. But you are just as strong and kind as me maybe even a little more. You need to deny this and see yourself for who you really are. I know who you really are and I have missed seeing your strength and courage everyday. But now you need to show the world who you are."_

_I smirk and ask," Have you been talking to too many dead philosophers Tris?"_

_She rolls her eyes and says, "Maybe but I am serious."_

_I put my arms up in defense, " Oh no I get that Socrates."_

_"Get over here smartass."_

_She bunches the front of my shirt up and pulls my lips over to hers. I smile against her lips and wrap my arms around her, pulling her against me. I missed her lips, her body and how she felt when I held her. I finally got my one more. She suddenly pulls away and says sadly, " Time is almost up."_

_"What? No…no! That wasn't 30 minutes. "_

_She nods sadly and says, "I am sorry Tobias but it is." She pulls me into another passionate kiss and I refuse to believe that its time to leave. I can't not when she is right her. I can't go yet. One more. One more minute._

_She pulls away with tears in her eyes and says, "I love you Tobias. I love you so much. I will wait for you. I will be right in the middle until you time on Earth done._

_"Tris wait-"_

_She shakes her head, " There is no more time left. You need to go and save the city."_

_I look at her with tears in my eyes forming, "I love you Tris."_

_She touches my cheek gently and says," I know. Be Brave Tobias."_

_Suddenly the world is turning black and hazy and I know I am waking up._

_But still I reach out for her, trying to hold her and finally keep her. But I can't and I scream in frustration._

I wake up screaming, "TRIS!"

Small hands touch my shoulder and I hear Matthew's voice says, "Tobias it's alright-"

I don't know why but something ignites in my core and I turn towards Matthew and yell.

"No! It's not ALRIGHT! She is dead! Dead! How the hell is that alright?"

He looks shocked but says calmly, "I know but you were freaking out-"

"Damn right I was freaking out! I had to leave her again and I can't touch her or talk to her now because she is dead. How the hell do you think this serum will help people? All it does is it makes the death and the loss hurt all over again!"

I hop off the chair and storm out of the lab. I get out side and place my hands on either side of my face and scream. I scream out of frustration because I can't be with her. I scream because she thinks I am some savior of the city and I scream because it hurts. The pain hurts too much and now I am back at square one. How can I be brave now?


	3. chapter 3

 

**_"All I want is nothing more_ **   
**_To hear you knocking at my door_ **   
**_'Cause if I could see your face once more_ **   
**_I could die a happy man I'm sure"_ **

**_Kodaline, "All I Want."_ **

Chapter 3

 

It's been two days since I did the serum. Two days and I feel like I just lost her all over again. I haven't been able to move and my body feels numb. I have called in sick for work the last two days and I missed Johanna's swearing in as mayor. I felt bad but if I could barely remember to drink some water than I don't think I would have been much help. I don't know why I am like this. I have spent the last three years trying to get and be better but now it's just not working. Nothing seems to be working. I keep picturing her in my head and I can't stop. I haven't slept because I know I will see her and she will interact with me.

 

There is a loud knock on the door and I don't answer it or pay attention to it until I hear Christiana's loud voice

" Tobias! Open this door right now!"

I groan and slowly get up and go to get the door. As soon as open it, Christiana charges in and says," what the hell has been going on with you Tobias?! I have been calling you hell everyone has been calling you trying to see if you were alright! Johanna said you missed work the last two days and you look like shit. Have you even slept?

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch as I say," nice to see you too."

Christiana sighs angrily and says," Tobias what has been going on. Tell me or I will make Zeke zipline you of the highest building."

She stares at me with anger and I sigh and say," I...I have been having these dreams where Tris is talking to me and two days ago I saw Matthew. He told me that there was a new serum that could connect me with tris. And he was right. It worked. I saw Tris and then time was up and she was ripped away from me once again. And then I don't know Christiana. I feel like I am back at square one and I don't know what to do to get back to being ok."

She sits next to me and take my hand in hers. She looks at me and says," I know. Matthew told me what happened. I just wanted to hear your side of it. Tobias I know you feel like you lost her again but you didn't. She has been dead for three years and that serum wasn't her. It was part of her memory and I know, trust me, you would do anything to see her again but I don't think that this serum is helpful for you. I mean look at you. I tried it too but I accepted that I would never see Will or Uriah or Tris until it was my time. Now I know those dreams you have been having feel like they are real but they aren't. But you can still hold on to them to help you on tough days like today. But you have grown so much since three year ago and you are one of the strongest people I know Tobias. You can't let this get to you. She wouldn't want that."

I am holding my head low and trying not to cry. She is right, tris would hate that I let that serum get to me like it has. I nod and feel Christiana rubbing my back as some tears come. And suddenly I can't hold them any longer. Everything comes back and I am back that the morgue seeing Tris dead. I hold my head in my hands and sob.

Eventually I stop and sniffle as Christiana says," We are all allowed to have a bad day and cry. That's how we know that whoever we are grieving for meant something to us. But we still need to keep moving."

" T-thanks. Your right. I am ok now."

She smiles as I look at her with my blurry eyes and she says," Good because you smell awful. Seriously man you have bags under your eyes and a beard growing in and-"

" Alright Christiana I get it."

She laughs and I sit back on the couch. She suddenly looks nervous and I ask," Everything ok?"

She looks back at me and says," So I assume Matthew told you we are dating right?"

I nod and say," Yay he told me. I wished I had know sooner but I understand if you didn't want to tell me. You're building a house too?"

" Yah. But it's not just for the two of us um...I'm pregnant."

The words hit me and I struggle to find that correct response. I am happy for her but she doesn't seem too happy.

" Christiana that's great. Congrats. But why are you so upset."

She looks and says," oh no no no I am thrilled. I just I wanted to ask you something and I totally understand if it's not alright with you. "

" what?"

She takes a deep breath and asks," Well I am about 4 months along Tobias. I know I don't look like I am but this shirt is huge on me and I am not really showing as it is. And Matthew and I went to the doctors and found out it was a girl. And I wanted you're permission. I wanted to name my child after Tris. She was my best friend and I would love to have my daughter grow up to be as brave, kind and beautiful as she was."

I am quiet for a little while but eventually I answer back quietly " I think that would be a great name. And it would be a tribute to Tris. She would have loved it. I know she would have. Congrats Christiana."

She has tears in her eyes and says," Thanks so much Tobias. It means a lot to me."

We sit and talk about the baby and other things and before we know it it's already 8 at night. Christiana says goodbye and makes me promise to call her when I am having another bad day. I assure her I will but I know I won't. I don't like to be comforted too much on my bad days and I prefer to be on my own anyway.

I clean up and shower. I shave my shaggy face and remember the time in Amity when Tris hugged me while I was shaving. It's the little things that crept into my mind about her but I now know I need to appreciate them. Eventually I got to my bed and fall quickly to sleep. And I dream of her. But it isn't the dreams I have been having lately. This one is full of memories and wishes. I dream about what our live could have been and what I wish with ever fiber in my body it was. It almost seems as though Tris is cheering me up with the memories of her. And it works for a bit before I wake and start my day. I hope for a better day then the past two days and discover that even though I can't be with Tris I know she is still with me. She has never left me and I will never be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

__**"A warning to the people,**  
The good and the evil,  
This is war.  
  
To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war."

_**30 Seconds to Mars, "This is War."** _

Chapter 4

The next week is much better. My dreams aren't as vivid and sometimes I don't even have a dream or nightmare. My job is going well, Johanna has won the race and she is now our mayor. It's a huge step for the city because we are all in a way united. Although Johanna could have ran for the senate spot for the government she decided to fix local problems and another member of the local government has won the senate race. It's weird working with and beginning a part of a government that is bigger then you have ever known but in a way it also helps knowing that there are more people out there. When you spend half your life wondering what's behind the wall I guess your open to any idea of a stable living society.

Today is Johanna's swearing in for her new job. It's a pretty big deal and just my luck I have to sit all day with her while she does press for local newspapers as well as some national news sources. So my day started at 5am and its been raining all day. Hopefully it will let up or we are going to have the ceremony outside.

As Johanna gets done with one interview and we are onto another one she pulls me aside and asks," Is it still raining?"

"Yep been raining all day. But the venue is still going to have it outside. But Bob is bringing an umbrella and a jacket to you before the swearing in." I tell her.

She sighs and says," Alright. Hey listen Tobias. You have been doing a really good job with everything for the campaign and election and I was wondering if you wanted to be my right hand man. My advisor and my predecessor if anything were to happen to me. Would you be up for that?"

I mean I don't really have any other commitments that would take me away from this job. And I really like it anyway. I feel like I am making a difference and I don't need to pick up a gun or punch someone to make things change.

"Of course. Thanks Johanna."

She smiles and we quickly head to her final interview. The camera crew sets her up and I stand behind the scenes and listen to the interview. Another hour later, it's done and we are scrambling to the old Hub where they recently built the new government building of Chicago. The rain is down pounding down on the sidewalk as we step out of the small black cars and I hold an umbrella for Johanna as we run inside for cover. When we get inside I finally notice the huge crowd of people baring the cold and rain to see a new piece of history.

"Johanna we got five minutes before you head out there. Do you have your cue cards?" Bob asks.

Bob is an old friend of Johanna's from Amity and he has basically been her left hand this whole campaign season.

"Bob I'm not an idiot of course I have them! Is everything set up out there?"

"Yep everyone is freezing to death waiting for you."

Johanna gives him a look and says," Then lets get this started so they can go home before the get sick."

Everyone including me nods in approval and we follow her through the hallway and out to the steps of the building where there is a podium waiting for Johanna's speech later on. Outside the crowd is bigger then I would have thought and everyone cheers for the first new mayor of the fourth city. The ceremony starts and I stand in the wings watching history unfold and occasionally glancing at the crowd. Everyone listens in anticipation as Johanna vows to protect this city and serve it to the best of her abilities. I am looking at the crowd for all of their happy reactions when I spot something that is out of the ordinary.

Most people who are standing are happy at most and stare at Johanna like she is a god or something as she begins her speech on the podium. But there is one man in the back of the crowd who is whispering to something in his ear. It's odd and I scan the crowd again to see if I see anything suspicious. Luckily for me being in the Dauntless control room for two years allowed me to spot suspicious behavior in large crowds like this.

But I don't have time to look around because suddenly there are two loud bangs and everyone ducks and people begin to scream. I barely have time to register Johanna has been hit before the man from before stands amongst the crouching crowd and fires at the stairs hitting Bob who falls lifeless to the floor.

I don't even need to think about it as I crawl across the floor to one of the guards. One of them stands and fires but is immediately shot. He gasps in pain and looks at me as I reach for his gun.

"Is it loaded?" I ask

He nods in pain and I say, "Just stay down and hold your wound. I'll be back"

He tries to grab my arm but I stand and squat behind the podium. Johanna is lying in a pool of blood forming around her chest and I know I have to act quickly. Suddenly there is a rapid sound of bullets being fired and I realize that the gunmen are shooting into the crowd.  _I got to stop them_.

I look around the podium and see the people running away from the sound of guns. Some are on the ground, lifeless. There are 3 men going around with guns and shooting some that are wounded. I jump as I see one of them shoot the head of an old man. And then a fire ignites inside me, the same fire that drove me to get through the beatings of my father, initiation and losing Tris.

I stand above the podium and fire two shots at the gunman in the middle, hitting once in the head and chest, killing him instantly. I duck back down and wait as the other two shoot bullets at me and eventually need to reload.

I stand back up and in two quick shots I fire at the one on my left, hitting him in the chest and I fire at the right hitting his forehead and he falls to the floor. I go back down and catch my breath. I forgot what combat felt like and it takes some time to get use to killing people again. My hand shakes on my gun but I know it's just the adrenaline pulsing through me. I stand and jog over to the bodies of the shooters. Two are dead and one is in utter pain. I crouch down and ask him in a steely voice as I grab the front of his shirt.

"Who are you?!"

The shooter smiles and coughs up blood as he says," They are coming. We will get justice and all you faction- GP loving people will all die."

He laughs and coughs up more blood as I press on for more questions," Who is coming! Is it the rebels?"

He looks at me and says," Everything will change…" And then the light goes out of his eyes and I stand.

Could this be what Tris was trying to warn me about in the dream serum? But how can that be if that was a fragment of my mind?

Either way I had no time because soon the ambulance came wailing in and they were putting wounded people on stretchers and dead bodies in bags. I feel sick about not stopping it earlier. I could have save so many people.

Johanna is quickly put in an ambulance and she is sent to the hospital. Someone touches my shoulder and says, "Tobias."

I turn and see Maria, another advisor from the old Amity.

"Tobias as acting mayor the polic-"

"Wait what?"

"Remember Johanna appointed you to her second in charge and as acting mayor if something goes wrong? Well…something did and now your acting mayor until she improves or leaves us which would make you mayor. Anyway the police want to know what happened and for permission to shut down the police for the crime scene investigation to go over it. Is that ok?"

I am still in shock of what happen and I answer," Um yah. "

She nods and says," You saved a lot of people. Don't feel bad about not saving some. Oh and is that your blood on your shoulder or are you hit?"

I look and poke my shoulder and immediately gasp in utter pain," N-nope that's my blood. Must have been hit and I just didn't feel it."

"I would say. It's good to see good old Four back at it." A familiar voice says behind me. I turn and it's Zeke. He is in his detective clothes and he smirks.

"That looks bad. Can you move it?" Maria asks.

I try to move my shoulder and pain shoots up and I wince and shake my head no. Maria goes to get me some medical attention as I say to Zeke," This is bad Zeke. One of the shooters told me that something is coming and everything about this city basically will change."

Zeke looks at me, "Well whoever they are they mean business. We will have to be ready for anything."

I nod and start feeling the throbbing pain in my shoulder. Zeke is right, whoever is behind this attack is brutal and cruel. They will do anything for power and will even take away wanted power from those who deserve it like Johanna. We really do need to be prepared and ready from anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"These spirits calling me** _

_**Familiar voices haunting** _

_**Disappearing taunting me** _

_**This is the choice I must make."** _

_**Phil Collins, "Everything That I Am."** _

 

Chapter 5  
(three days later.)

It's only been three days but I feel like its been three months after all the stress that being acting mayor has been. Everyday I wake up and already have 100 emails in the morning and by the time I get to the office I have already been on the phone with someone for an hour. I have barely came home and only to change and shower. The decisions and choices are over whelming and what's worse is that Johanna is still in the hospital in a coma. They don't know if or when she will wake up and I really want and need her to wake up. I don't think I can handle being mayor for four years.

Besides dealing with Johanna's condition, Zeke and I are still trying to figure out who did this. 12 people were killed, one of them being Bob. It's been a major discomfort for the city and I have given multiple addresses to the public telling them to remain calm and that the police have it handled. But we don't have it handled. We don't even know why or who did this. There have been some speculation that it was just a independent anti-GP group who came to the city but I honestly think it is something bigger then that led by someone who knows the city. And based on my encounter with Tris in the simulation, something is coming and it's going to be bad.

It's been three days and I have visited the hospital all three days. The doctors today believe that Johanna should be waking up within the week which was the best news I heard in awhile. Although the doctors don't know how much damage she will have they remain optimistic that she will make a fully recovery. After I speak with the doctor, my phone rings. I roll my eyes seeing as my phone has been ringing every minute of everyday. I check it and notice that it's Christina. I haven't spoken to her in a while and I probably should.

" Hey Chris sorry I haven't called-"

" Tobias. You need to come here quick. Hurry. "

She sounds very angry and upset and I just nod and agree before going downstairs and into my car.

When I arrive at Christina's new house I find Zekes and some other cop cars. Panic seizes my heart and I run up the stairs.

" Chris? Zeke?!" I call out to my best friends.

" In here!"

I follow Christina's voice and find her, Matthew, and zeke sitting with a note in front of them. They all look deeply troubled and upset so I ask," Guys what's wrong?"

Zeke hands me the note and I look at him wearingly before opening the note. It reads:  
 **Tobias-**  
 **I decided that I should at least make your pathetic job easier and tell you myself that we are coming for your city. Or should i say my city before i was senselessly kicked out. So I have decided to reclaim what is mine. For the past three years I have formed a group of GDs who want to get justice for their mistreatment. And I wanted to have a chance at a new life like you have had while I haven't gotten the chance to do so. I have lived in the worst places barely making it by while you have been living in luxary. Well i shouldn't say its been all good for you. I heard that Prior girl got killed. You probably messed something up and thats why she is dead. What a shame. But I will burn this city to the ground to give rise to a new city where I can fulfill my dream of a perfect society. I can restart the faction system and fix whatever problems there was in the past. I am coming back and I am coming for you.**

**~Marcus**

I crumple the paper and throw it across the room with my hands shaking and get up to pace.

" Tobias calm down. He isn't going to hurt you again" Christina says calmly

" I don't care about me. I can defend myself...but he did this. He killed 12people and put Johanna in a coma because he is coming after me. He wants the city and now that I have it he will hurt everyone that I care about to take it back. And he is right about Tris-"

" We have been through this over and over again man. It was not your fault. Your dad knows exactly where to hurt you and that's all he is doing. Don't let him get into your head." Zeke says.

" But he already is Zeke! Who knows what he is going to do to get power! He is dangerous!"

" We know Tobias. We know who is behind the attacks now and we can get some intel on what Marcus has been doing these last few years and try to see what he is up to. But let me and my guys do our job. You need to run this city and make sure everyone stays calm. Can you do that?"

I nod but my whole body is still shaking. I thought I would never see him again and now here he is, trying to ruin everything that I have accomplished just like he always has. I have finally gotten over him and now everything is back to square one.

-page break -

" So your father was behind the attacks?" Johanna asks quietly

" Yes he sent a note telling us he is coming for the city to reclaim what he thinks is his." I tell her.

She finally woke up yesterday and all day I have been briefing her on what has been going on since she was gone. She will be in the hospital for a week more due to her gun shot wound but other then that she will recover. And thankfully she is able to go back to being mayor so the pressure has been lifted off of me now.

" Alright until we have anymore information I don't want anyone to know about Marcus or his alleged plans. The public needs to carry on with their lives and we need to act like everything is still unclear. "

I nod and get up to leave for home seeing as Johanna ordered me to take two days off to catch up on sleep. I go to leave but Johanna stops me,"Are you okay?"

I turn and lie," Yah. "

She rolls her eyes and says," Don't lie to me. I know you are not alright. Don't worry Tobias, he won't hurt you again."

I shake my head and scoff " I can care less about what he does to me...I have lived through it once and I can defend myself if need be but...I am just worried that whatever he has cooked up for this city that it's going to be bad. And if I know him he won't stop until he gets what he wants. I can't let him hurt anymore innocent people. This is between me and him. Not you or anyone else in this city."

" Tobias we will catch him and make sure he pays for his crimes. We won't let it get that far. I promise. Go home and get some sleep. You need it."

" Ok. See you tomorrow-"

" No I will see you on Wednesday. You need a couple of days off."

I smirk and leave her hospital room which is immediately filled with her other advisors and news reporters.

It's raining hard outside and I quickly walk home to my apartment. By the time I get in my room, I am exhausted and I don't even take my wet clothes off before I drift off to sleep. And then the nightmares visit me once again.

_I find myself on a deserted road where grey smoke is fuming around me. I look around to try to see where I am and I finally hear screaming. I run towards the piercing noise only to be greeted by another booming noise and a blast that sends me flying backwards. I hit a side of a building hard and my vision is hazy as I look around. Flames and crumpled buildings surround me and dead bodies are scattered in front of me. Blood stains the streets and there are cries for help and mourning all around me._

_" This is what I was warning you about Tobias. " A familiar voice says next to me. I look up and there she is. Looking at the chaos in front of us with her stern blue eyes. She is surrounded by a faint glow which shows off her beautiful white dress. There she is again. Tris._

_" What-how did this happen?"_

_" Your father is planning to blow up the city with multiple bombs. He wants to take control of Chicago's government by force. And he will succeed unless you stop him. Only you can do that Tobias. "_

_I stand up next to her and she looks at me._

_I ask," How can I stop him when I don't even know where he is?"_

_Tris smirks and says," If you weren't clouded by your fear of becoming him you would know exactly where he is. You are not your father. As soon as you realize that the sooner you will know where he is."_

_" But how can I stop him...he won't even listen to me even if I tried to talk to him."_

_" Your father is smart but he isn't that smart to build a bomb. He is working with someone else. Someone who he is using. I know your pretty good at being persuasive. Persuade your father's lackey that this isn't the way to power. You can do it."_

_" Tris...how are you even here right now?"_

_" Oh I'm not. This is just your brain fitting all the puzzle pieces together. This isn't the simulation again. This is all due to your brain working overtime when you should be resting."_

_She leans and kisses my cheek for a moment and then smiles before walking towards a white bright light. She turns and says happily," I will see you soon though. "_

I startle awake and grasp onto my chest for air. My father is going to blow the city up with some help from someone. Where can my father be hiding? And what did Tris mean when she said I would know where he would hide. I mean I barely knew this man who was claimed to be my father. How could I possibly know where he would hid-. And then it all adds up.

For months there has been reports from teens and people passing that the old Abnegation section had some ghost living in the old buildings. The witnesses notice that there was sometimes a loud boom and then the ground would shake. And my father wouldn't have hide himself. He doesnt believe in hiding when you have done nothing wrong. He believes this is right and just and he hasn't been hiding outside of the city limits either.

He is back at the place where he found the peak of his power and control. Just like. How I liked going into the training room because that is where I first felt strong, Marcus went back to Abnegation because he had power and respect, something he wants back. In those days of glory, he was at the top of his game. He ran the government and everyone thought he was a kind man. He had the undying belief of his moral good from people who barely knew him. But that is what he liked. He was blindly trusted by all and through that he was able to be who he truly is, a man who enjoy the power of control and forced it upon very one he knew. He is back at the place of his power and he is back at the place he calls home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are wondering why I am putting song lyrics in the beginning of chapters, there are two reasons for that.   
> 1) The songs were my inspirations for the chapters and what I was listening to while writing them  
> 2) They somewhat predict the chapter. Sometimes. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Y'all! So this story has only 2-3 more chapters left. I haven't decided yet and I still have to figure some things out with the plot but nevertheless what will be coming up next in the following chapters is tragic. I just hope you guys will be able to forgive me! PLEASE REVIEW! And chat me up at my tumblr: youseethingsandyouknow.
> 
> I do not own anything!

"I don't want to be anything other then what I've been

Trying to be lately

All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind.

I'm tired of looking 'round rooms

Wondering what I've got to do

Or who I'm supposed to be

I don't want to be anything other than me."

Gavin Degraw, " I Don't Want to Be"

Chapter 6:

Philosophers say that every human has a soul. Religious icons from before the war believed that every human is inherently good and that evil and dishonesty come from a human's own actions but even all people have a chance at redemption.

I would like to believe that there was a point in my father's life where he did have a soul and he was a good man.

But I just don't think that's true.

And now as I walk through the blistering winds towards the Abnegation sector, I just can't wrap my mind around the fact that my father is back in a city that he was banned from because of his previous deeds. If what the philosophers believed that bad people had a shot at a redeeming life was true, shouldn't he be out trying to save some bunnies or something? Instead he is planning on blowing up the city just to reclaim it.

I just can't believe I am going to try and talk things out. As if that has worked before. I tried to warn him about Erudite's attacks on the Abnegation and he didn't believe me. But now I am going to tell him to stop his plans and leave. This should be interesting.

The wind is starting to pick up as I come to my childhood door and bang on the door hard. After a couple of minutes, my father answers the door.

"Tobias. What are you doing here?" he asks angrily.

"I could say the same thing Marcus. You were exiled from the city."

He looks a lot different then the last time I saw him. His hair is longer and he has a full-grown beard that hides his hard jawline. He looks a little more heavier as if he has been drinking and eating too much. It's strange to be standing in front of him.

"Well I have some things to do. Now why are you here Tobias. I doubt it's to have a happy reunion with your father."

I roll my eyes and say, "You are going to try to blow up the city. I know all about it and so do the police. I have come to tell you that if you don't leave now, I will come here with 30 policemen and throw your ass in prison for the rest of your life."

He laughs for a moment before sneering at me, "Oh really and how do you know that. What evidence do you have?"

"I know you ordered the hit on Johanna. The shooter let it slip that he had a boss and it didn't take me too long to connect the dots."

Marcus glares at me and says, "Well I guess I didn't raise a complete idiot. But now how are you going to stop me?"

"I will do everything in my power to search through this whole city and find the bombs. We already have police squads looking everywhere and it's just a matter of time before they find something. They are very good at their jobs. And then when I am done, I am going to come after you and kill you. Something I should have done years ago." I say as I come a little closer to my father and use my instructor persona on him.

But he is so much better at being intimidating because he is a cruel man so he doesn't have to act like I do. He leans in and says, "Not if I kill you first."

"I would like to see you try. You can't beat me up like you did when I was a kid. I am stronger now." I seethe at him as I clench my jaw.

"Well let's find out sometime." He smiles and suddenly a blunt object from behind catches me off guard and hits me hard on the head.

I wake up hours later and the back of my head feels like it is weight down by a thousand bricks because it is so sore and swollen. I groggily open up my eyes and I snap awake when I remember where I am and how I got knocked out.

Hurriedly, I look around and see that I am in my apartment. I bolt myself up but a strong hand that stops me holds me down.

"Calm down buddy." Zeke says as he pushes me back down on the couch and I groan from my head throbbing.

"What am I doing back in my apartment?" I ask Zeke.

"One of my patrol men found you unconscious and bleeding outside the old Abnegation sector. Tobias what were you doing over there?"

"I went to go talk to Marcus and tell him that I am going to stop him. Even if it kills me."

"And what did your dad knock you out?"

"I don't know. I-I can't remember."

Zeke nods and sighs as he says, "Well we finally have some more information on where Marcus has been these last three years. He has been involved in a small GD terrorist organization that is based outside of Milwaukee. I guess that is where he is getting his men from but we still can't figure out where or who is supplying him the bombs that you think he has."

"I don't think he has them Zeke I know he does!" I snap at him and wince as the motion rattles my sensitive head.

"I believe you but everyone else is skeptical. You don't have any evidence, which makes it hard to convince people that there is a bomb threat. I mean all you have is a dream where Tris-"

"Zeke I know he has some bombs. He flat out said he did when I confronted him about it." I say.

"Wait hold on. You went alone to confront your insane father who you believe has weapons of massive destruction. What the hell is wrong with you!" Zeke yells at me.

"I don't see the issue here Zeke." I quip at him

"Oh you don't? You should have called me or at least told Christina or I where you were! At least then I wouldn't have to freak out when one of my cops calls to tell me that my best friend is bleeding and knocked out on the street! Do you have any idea how worried Christina and I were! God now I know how you felt when Tris was doing this!" he shouts angrily at me.

"Don't bring her into this Zeke!" I scream back at him.

"No I am! Ever since she has died you have no fucking regard for you life! I might have been able to handle it but Christina can't be stressing too much because of the baby! I mean seriously you have thrown yourself into so many dangerous situations in the last three years! Remember the hostage situation a couple of years ago? It was a couple of months after Tris died and instead of waiting outside like a normal citizen, you just ran in there against my orders and fought off an armed assailant. Without a gun or any weapon might I add. You almost were killed! And there have been countless other times like the GD gang and whatnot. I don't get why you are so hell bent on throwing your life away!"

I purse my lips to avoid saying something that I would regret and after a couple of minutes of Zeke angrily staring down at me, I respond in an even tone.

"At first yes, I was throwing myself in those situations because I was so overcome with grief that I thought it was the only way to deal with it. I was trying to make sense of her death Zeke. But then I remembered that she knew what real sacrifice was and at the time I didn't. And I am still learning. I can't make the same sacrifice that she did because I'm not like her. I'm not as brave and selfless as she was and I am trying to be what she thought I could be. But now I have a second chance to fix a screw up that I made three years ago. And that was with the GDs that I thought at the time were not the enemy and I didn't listen to Tris. Now I can stop them and my father from killing innocents. I can stop them like I should have done three years ago like Tris wanted me too.

"Yah well if you listened to Tris then my brother wouldn't be dead." He says angrily and I look down in shame and guilt because even though we are much better then we were when both of them died, sometimes our old wounds are opened up and it threatens to tear us apart again.

Zeke sighs and runs his hand through his hair before sitting down on the edge of my shaky coffee table.

"I am sorry that wasn't necessary. It wasn't your fault Tobias." He apologizes

"Yes it was. And that is why I need to stop them Zeke. I need to make up for the mistake that I made that cost your brother's life. I need to do this and you just have to believe me. Please."

I never beg but in this situation it could be life or death.

He looks at me for a moment before replying, "Fine. But just don't do that again Tobias. You scared the shit out of me."

"I told my dad I was going to kill him." I blurt out

"Did you mean it?"

"I don't know. At the time I felt like I wanted to. Like I should have done it years ago but now…I don't think it's the right thing to do. Even if he is a hopeless bastard, if I kill him I am no better then him."

"Would he kill you?" Zeke asks.

I pause and think it over. I am his son so doesn't that count for something? But in the past his hasn't shown that it does.

"Probably. But enough of Marcus, I am going to go see if I can find any surveillance video or anything that can help me figure out where he is hiding the bombs."

"Tobias you should rest. You don't look to good."

" I'm fine. Besides I can't just sit here while the city could blow up at any moment."

I stand up shakily and my head feels like it has a ton of rocks in it but I eventually steady myself and grab my coat.

"I have access to the city's security videos so I am going there. Maybe you or someone can check the police's footage?" I ask Zeke and he shakes his head.

"We already checked the feed. Nothing suspicious showed up. But I will keep looking. Just be careful ok? There are a lot of people who care about you and who are worried."

I grimace and nod before I head out the door. I need to find these bombs for many reasons but mostly because my father seems completely off the rails. I don't quite remember how I was knocked out but he is desperate and he is desperate enough to blow up this city at any second, especially now that I know about the bombs and where he is hiding.

Now the only problem is trying to stop him before it's too late. My father is a cruel man who has lost his soul long ago. I don't know how he became like this or why he enjoys making people suffer so much but either way he needs to be stopped before he takes down the whole city with his own damnation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that the next chapter will be the final chapter to this story. It was always supposed to be a short story but I still had so much fun writing it. Thank you so much for all of your support and I hope you guys will like my other Divergent work, "The Divergent Series Drabbles."
> 
> Please read the A/N at the end.
> 
> I do not own anything.

**_"_ ** **_Cause I know where I belong_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I know where I, I came from_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I know the reason why_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I must decide_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And leave here_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The man I am inside_ ** **_The future is clear for me to see_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_To be the man I'm meant to be."_

**_Phil Collins, "Everything I Am."_ **

Chapter 7-

_Four weeks later_

One would think that searching through countless video feeds would show me something about the bombs. But nothing has come up. I have been looking everywhere I can't find anything, which is driving me insane. Everyone in Zeke's squad has given up and Zeke has told me countless times to give up. But I can't, I know the bombs are out there, Marcus and Tris have told me. And I know what could happen to the city based on the warning Tris showed me and if I know what is going to happen and not stop it somehow, I don't think I could live with myself.

I haven't really done any work. All I do is sneak into security room in City Hall and sit there for hours on end trying to find anything. Johanna isn't particularly happy with my lack of work but she can't really say anything because of the nature of what I am doing. She doesn't want to be the person who tells me to stop searching for a potential threat to the city, a city she sworn to protect. Well that's what I told her when she was yelling at me three weeks ago. That made her shut up.

Right now though I am in my apartment looking at all of the documents that are laid out on my coffee table. Sometimes looking at evidence in a hardcopy helps me figure out what I want to know. There is a knock on the door and footsteps walking across my floor as Christina calls out, "Tobias?"

"In here." I answer not looking away from the papers.

She walks in and looks at the hundreds of papers and she says, "God Tobias how many trees did you kill?"

"Don't really know. Call me a serial tree murderer." I look up at her with a tiny smirk before looking back down and asking, "So what's up?"

I flip through some more papers as she says, "Well you haven't called me in two weeks. I had to come see if you were alive."

"Sorry I just have been looking for the bombs. I know they are in the city somewhere. I know it Christina."

She looks at me with a worried expression and asks, "I'm just worried you are looking for something that isn't there. Maybe your dad was messing with you? And who knows what that dream could have been anything-"

"If you are here just to say that I am crazy then I would like you to leave."

"I'm not saying you are!"

"Then what are you saying?" I ask her finally looking up at her.

She hesitates before saying, "I'm saying that I think you are searching for this bomb for all of the wrong reasons."

I am about to snap back at her but then my phone rings and I quickly pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Tobias we got a tip from someone about the bombs." Zeke says quickly.

"Where did they say the bombs were?" I ask dumbfounded that some random person could have found these stupid things when I couldn't in four weeks.

"Under City Hall. I am bringing some men there with our bomb squad and then this will all be over. You were right man, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's fine at least we found them. I'll be right over." I say as I hang up the phone and starting packing up my useless papers.

"What did Zeke want?" Christina asks as she fixes the shirt over her slightly swollen belly.

"They got a tip that the bombs were under City Hall." I groan as I rub my tired eyes, "I just wasted a month looking for them when they were underneath me the whole time!"

Christina frowns and I find her expression odd especially since we should be happy that we could stop all of this madness from happening.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Well it just seems too easy. I mean it took you a month to find nothing and suddenly a tip from some anonymous source leads you straight to the bombs. Don't you find that odd?"

She does have a point. It makes no sense to me for many reasons but the main one is how would someone know where the bombs were without being…part of the operation.

"Shit!" I exclaim as I start riffling through my papers and finally it all makes sense. I couldn't find anything because the bombs aren't going to look like regular bombs. They are in an open, public place where it's going to be easy for people who are involved to sneak around when there are millions of people all around. And the only place lately that has attracted that many people is Millennium Park.

"Tobias what's wrong?" Christina asks with a confused expression.

"It's a trap. Damn it how did I not see this. Call Zeke and tell him to meet me at Millennium Park with his men. And stay here. Don't leave my apartment because if something were to happen, you are far enough here to not be impacted. Promise me Christina." I tell her as I get out and grab my sharpest kitchen knife, which is the only weapon I know that will somewhat protect me.

"I-I promise but Tobias-"

"I got to go Christina ok. Just stay here. I'll be back."

"Promise?" she says with tears in her eyes and my heart breaks a little. I hate seeing people cry but I hate seeing Christina cry because she is worried about me.

"Hey." I tell her as I kneel in front of her and she hides her face. "Christina it's going to be ok."

"I'm just worried for you. I don't want to lose you. You are my best friend and I need you around to be the godfather for my baby girl."

I smile as I realize that she just let that slip out and I take her hands in mine and say with a huge grin on my face, "I am so honored Chris. I would love to be your little girl's godfather. And don't worry you are not getting rid of me that easily. I am going to be here a long time just so I can annoy the shit out of you."

She hits me lightly with a smile and says, "Fine get out of here you ass."

I stand up and go to the door and just as I am about to walk out I turn to tell Christina, "Hey. You are my best friend too."

She smiles and says, "Just come back in one piece ok?"

I nod and leave my apartment building. I rush down to hail a cab and I pray that Christina calls Zeke sooner rather then later. I have no idea what the trap is and I hope it doesn't involve blowing up City Hall.

When I pull up to the park, I throw the money to the driver and run towards the old concert center where I took Tris. This has to be where they would hide a bomb, it's public yet private enough where you could hide a weapon of mass destruction.

Pulling out my small kitchen knife, I run down the passage and kick down the door that has a faded "employees only" sign on it. I know full well that there is going to be someone in here but I don't know when they will pop their annoying heads out so I have to be ready for anything as my Dauntless training taught me.

I round the corner and walk into a large open area. There are old couches and a broken TV so I can assume that this once was a holding area or something for bands to stay before their act. In school when I was a boy, we learned a lot about Chicago's history before the war and apparently this whole center use to play a ton of concerts. I look all around and then I finally see the bombs. There is a keypad on a table, which I assume controls the bomb's detonations.

"Freeze. Put your hands up where I can see them." A voice says behind me. I do as I am told and turn to see a group of GDs slowly surrounding me.  _Great going Tobias._

One of the GD rebels go to the keypad and start to type some code.

"Wait stop!" I call out but I can't do anything and it's too late anyway.

And suddenly the whole room is flickering with red lights and a warning voice calls out, "20 minutes until detonation."

My heart is thumping hard against my chest as I look around the room. Warning sirens are going off as well as the lights, making the room bright with hot flashes. Now the group of GDs has their guns aimed at me. Besides the small knife that I have in my back pocket I don't have much of a weapon. When Zeke insisted I take a gun for protection incase there was any danger coming to the city like a group of GDs led by my dad for example, I refused because maybe this doesn't need to end in violence. Maybe if I just show these underprivileged rebels the many opportunities that the city has now for them. Or I can tell them I am a GD too, but I'm not going around killing people and blow up a city. Or I can just piss them off and see where that takes me.

"You guys are idiots you know that right? The whole police department is on their way with basically all the city's military forces and they won't have a problem mowing through you guys to turn the bomb off. But none of you will have to die if you just stop the bomb and stop the violence. I mean you can't seriously believe that Marcus will be fair to you guys right? I mean in your terms he is a GP. He could give a shit about any of you. All he wants is control of the city again to reform his precious faction system. And if you press that button and lay this city to waste, he will get what he wants and completely forget about you guys. Is that what you really want?"

"Shut up! Nothing is going to stop us from destroying Chicago and resurrecting the faction system where there was equality for everyone!" one rebel yells at me.

Well I guess talking it out really does work. Because while I was explaining to them why they shouldn't trust Marcus, I was looking at the keypad and figured out that there was a similar one in Dauntless that we learned to disable. But how will I get over to the keypad. Well unfortunately I know how but it's going to be very risky.

I snort as I answer back, " Equality? There was a whole faction that was basically homeless and shunned from society because they couldn't conform to the faction's ideals. What makes you think any of you could conform to the ideals of bravery, intelligence, kindness, selfless and truth?"

Slowly I reach into my back pocket and in a swift motion I throw my knife at the rebel in front of me. The knife hits his hand and sticks him to the wall where the rebel writhes in pain.

I duck and roll to the floor while I sweep another rebel's feet out from under him and his head hits the floor hard. In his moment of confusion, I steal his gun quickly and fire at the other four rebels. I miss two and shoot one dead. The other is on the ground sobbing because I shot his kneecap. Quickly, I roll behind a desk and engage in a firefight with the other two rebels that I missed. In a couple of minutes both are either dead or injured but I don't care. All I care about is disabling the bomb. I stand up and I almost at the keypad when suddenly a hard fist collides with my jaw and I collapse in pain. I look up to see my father standing over me and this scene seems somewhat familiar.

"Well it took you long enough to figure this out. Guess you aren't as smart as you think you are." He sneers down at me.

I glare up at him and realize that I have better things to do then to engage in this again. I have a city to save and thousands of innocent lives are counting on me. This is the choice that Tris was telling me about. This is my destiny.

I don't even think about it as I kick Marcus's knee in and watch him fall to the ground. After he is on the ground and defenseless, I punch him square in the face, which cause him to howl in pain and roll around. I rush over and quickly begin typing on the keypad. Suddenly the lights go back to normal and I click a couple of more buttons to stop the annoying sound of the sirens. When I finally finish the job, I smile a little bit to myself and think, " _You were right Tris. Thanks for the heads up."_

When I turn around, in front of me is the bleeding rebel that I thought I already killed. I freeze and then realize he is pointing his gun at me, and in a second there is a loud bang and a sharp shooting pain that starts growing quickly across my chest. The rebel flops down to the cold floor and finally dies.

"Tobias!" my father yells from the ground.

I look down and blood is already spreading across my t-shirt. I can't breathe and I can't think as my body drops to the floor and my body is crying out in pain. But every breath that I breathe out is met with a loud groan and a painful wheeze.

My body is starting to feel light and I don't even notice my father kneeling at my side.

It feels strange to see him hurriedly looking around for something to save my life. He keeps muttering to himself that I'm his son and I am going to survive but I can already feel my body become lighter. And for the first time in three years I feel great.

"Tobias push through the pain. Be better then this. You are better then this. Fight it son!" He screams at me as he shoves my body a little. But I can only tell that he did so because of his arms moving in a shaking motion. I can't feel anything and my vision is starting to fade.

"Tobias you are not allowed to die to you hear me!" my father looks down at me and I laugh which is basically wheezing more because the oxygen is slowly escaping my lungs. It feels like someone is draining them out because I can't breathe.

But I don't want my last moments to be looking at my father's face so I turn my head away. He snaps it back to him and shakes me again.

"You are NOT dying do you hear me!"

I know I am though. I feel light but my whole body is crying out in absolute pain. I don't know how that is possible. Everything seems to be turning white as I stare shakily out in front of me and then I finally see  _her._

Tris is smiling down at me and she holds out her hand as she says in a far away voice, "I told you I would be seeing you soon. Come on Tobias, it's time to come home."

She isn't in her white dress as she usually is in when she appears in my dreams. Instead she looks like how she was the last time I saw her alive. But nothing matters now because she is here and she is beautiful. And finally I can go home with her.

I take her hand and she pulls me up. I smile as I kiss her lips lightly and below me I hear my father cry out for me as he realizes that I just passed. I look at his mourning figure carefully. I just can't understand why he treated me so badly but wanted me to live. He held my hand as I was dying and was comforting me. A man who I thought was hopeless was trying to find some inch of salvation in my dying eyes. Was this his messed up form of an apology?

Tris laces her hand through mine and I smile down at her. For the first time since she has died, I haven't been happier then I am right now with her. All along I have been struggling to get to closer to her. Whether it was going to the Ferris wheel, trying to be as selfless and brave as she is or in my own dreams. Now my wish has come true I am with Tris once again. And now nothing can get in our way. Nothing.

She pulls me along towards a bright light and I happily step forward towards a better life. A life with the girl that I love and will love until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME. It was always my intention from the beginning to kill off Tobias. In the Allegiant ending he was just so healed and I always wondered if his true happiness would come from reuniting with Tris when he has died. And he dies a hero just like her. I am sorry if you are upset but this is the best ending for Tobias because he is happy once again and Fourtris is united! The next chapter will deal with the aftermath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for Only in My Dreams. It was such a pleasure writing this story and although I wished it was a longer journey, this is where it needs to end. A HUGE thank you to all my faithful followers and thank you for your kind words and suggestions. Please continue to read my other Divergent fic: The Divergent Series Drabbles
> 
> Thank you and I do not own anything!

There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

Jimmy Eat World- Hear You Me

Epilogue

Zeke

"Everyone get your vests on and hurry up! We got to get to that bomb!" I tell my group of cops as we gear up to storm the location where Christina told me Tobias told her that the bombs are being held. We rush through Millennium Park with all of our gear and on and suddenly faint alarms start going off somewhere in the park.

"What the hell is that coming from!" I scream at one of my tech guys whose name always escapes me. It's not like I don't know his name I just never bothered to learn it because he always pisses me off.

"Sir it's seems to be the bombs denotation alarms going off."

"Alright then how to find it! It must be pretty loud if we can hear it from the fields."

"I can try to track the source down using my sound source locator." The techie answers while scrambling to his bag.

"Well hurry up! We got to find these bombs before we are too late! Let's go Joe!" I scream at him.

"It's actually Patrick sir-"

"Did I ask what your freaking name was?" I scream in frustration and he shakes his head. "Alright, then stop worrying about your stupid name Nick and find me those bombs!"

"Right away sir. Ok I am picking up something coming from that direction." He points towards the old concert center.

"Great keeping following that sound! Let's move boys!" I call out and we are running towards the sirens. After a couple of minutes, we are closing in and suddenly the sirens get louder and more defined. I start to hope that Tobias is somewhere around here or at least at trying to track down his dad with some help. As we turn and run down a hallway, the sirens stop and I hold my men in place.

"Jerry, what happened?" I whisper angrily and he looks dumbfounded.

"I-I think the bombs were turned off sir. Someone must be in there and must have stopped the denotation."

My first thought is that Tobias is in there and he was the one who stopped the bombs. I don't know how or if he is still in there but I know something is wrong. I have a horrible feeling in my gut and I tell my men.

"Be ready for anything but wait for my order to fire. Follow me." I motion and we slowly make our way down the hall. We turn the corner and enter a wide-open space littered with dead bodies and blood. My eyes search for the bombs and I see that they are destroyed. A quiet, muffled sob catches my attention and my heart stops.

Kneeling next to the dead body of my friend is Marcus Eaton. He holds Tobias's limp body on his lap and his head is buried in his dead son's chest. Anger and grief flare inside of me and mixes into a dangerous combination.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I scream as I furiously walk over to Marcus and throw him off of Tobias. My vision is blinded with hot, angry tears as I rip Marcus off of the floor and slam him against the wall by his neck. I squeeze his jugular hard and he gasps for air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM! How could you kill your own son! Why, tell me WHY!"

Marcus struggles for some air as he answers, "I-I didn't…o-one of those dead men did. I-I would never k-kill my s-son." He looks at me as his eyes fill with tears that I can't tell if they are real or not.

"How do you expect me to believe you. I don't know exactly what you did to him but I do know that you-you broke him time and time again. You destroyed everything for him and after all this time you were determine to do it again. I don't believe that you would not kill him. I think you would if you had the chance. You never loved Tobias. NEVER. And I swear you will pay for what you did to him. You will die inside a prison cell for all of the crimes you have gotten away with until this point. I promise."

I let go of his throat and he wheezes as he collapses on the ground. As he gasps, he looks up and sees his son dead in front of him and I see a man who broke someone down to nothing finally realize what they did. Marcus's face crumples up as he sobs and reaches out for his son's limb hand.

"I-I am s-sorry. I thou-though I wa-was making you-you strong-." His voice breaks and I motion for my men to take him away. They grab him and drag him off as he sobs and continues to apologize.

Once Marcus is gone, I slowly step over to my friend's body. His shirt is bloody and his face is bruised by his opened eyes look…peaceful, happy even. Then it hits me that this was his happy ending. He is finally with Tris and he is happy and at peace. He wanted to be with Tris again so badly and I hope that wherever they both are, I hope they found each other because they both deserve to be happy together. I kneel down and my hand shakes as I run it over his face to close his eyes. Sobs threaten to control me but I realize I still have an audience with my coworkers.

I turn and ask, "Call the coroner's office and get crime scene over here to clean this place up."

The rest of them nod and then leave to do what I asked, leaving me alone with my friend.

" You fucking idiot…y-you should have waited for me to come and help you. Or told me you were here or-or something. I-I'm sorry I wasn't here to back you up. And I-I am sorry you had to die in the arms of someone you hated. You should have been with someone who loved you like I did. If anything…I-I should have been here. You should not have died in the arms of that monster. You don't deserve that. I-I'm sorry."

Finally, the tears start to flow from my eyes and sobs take control of me. I bury my face into my friend's chest and hold him. I don't want to say goodbye to someone who has been by my side for years and who has always had my back. Although we had a rough patch when Uriah and Tris died, even though I was angry that he was involved with the plot that got my brother killed, I never blamed him. He always thought before he acted and even though it was a bad decision, I know he didn't mean it and I know that this quest to stop his dad's bombs had many contributing factors but I know my brother's death was one of them. He carried Uriah's death with him and I just hope he knew that I didn't blame him and that he was my best friend.

My body shakes as I pick Tobias's lifeless body up and start to carry my friend out. When I walk outside, cold rain is pouring down on the city and the sky is dark and cloudy. Thankfully the rain disguises the tears running down my face. There is a crowd surrounding the entrance but they are behind police fences that my cops were smart enough to put out without my instruction. The coroner just arrived and they walk towards me with a stretcher.

"Zeke, you know that we need the body in the crime scene. You shouldn't be carrying him out here."

"I am NOT going to have my friend treated like a helpless victim at one of our crime scenes. He stopped bombs that were going to level this city and his body deserves to be treated with dignity."

I gently lay Tobias's body down and look away as the coroner zips his dead body in a bag and take him away. Everything feels heavier with my body as I undo my vest and walk away to tell my friends about the death of Tobias Eaton.


End file.
